


With Me

by Monobear



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, every world will have its test <br/>Don't blame for what I have become<br/>You know every world will come to end<br/>And I'll create your final rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Me

We had grown up together. I claimed I hated you least out of our siblings, and that was truth, through and through. You were the one to prove yourself, that's why you were the favorite. You were better than I. You proved it each and every day. Whether it was out of spite or it just came naturally, I am not sure. But you still managed it nonetheless, and that was why I always envied you. 

It wasn't a matter of killcount, despite that likely being what you thought. I do have thoughts beyond killing, despite that being what I made an effort to put up. We were both filled with rebellion, we simply had different personalities. Whereas everyone could tell that you had a good heart, mine was blackened from years of grief, years of hatred, the fact that I could see someone crying and begging for their life right in front of my eyes and kill them brutally without even flinching where you would've given then the slightest bit of mercy, making the kill quick. I had no such mercy. I still lack that sort of mercy. It was stripped from me long ago, and I can't imagine what I was like with it. Perhaps I was loved at one time. I can't remember. I can't remember.

We were quite similar from the start, and you knew me about as well as I knew you. I didn't fight it when you were the one to get the more important jobs, as you were the de facto leader from the beginning and end. The person everyone should look up to. If someone were to insult you, they would turn up dead within the hour. Whether it was you or I who caused their death, it would inevitably happen. Even if they simply didn't give the proper amount of respect, you did get the moniker of 'deadliest woman in the galaxy' for a reason. 

It wasn't suspected by anyone but me that you would be willing to abandon the lifestyle that you had as the prized assassin for a life with misfits and outcasts due to your moral compass. We both didn't want to be under his finger any longer, I simply didn't know when you were to take action against it. You had done so without me, despite your claims of not intentionally abandoning me. Perhaps you did not. I may just think it due to the years that people have done that exact thing.

And, as usual, they always turned up dead.

But you aren't alone. It isn't just the two of us anymore. You have your comrades. First of all, there was that Terran. The smart-mouthed Terran who didn't bother to take anything seriously, and that was his fatal flaw. If I had to have fought him instead, his weaknesses were far larger and easier to exploit. Charisma is only a mask, as we learned, and his intelligence was not remarkable either. But you seemed to like him. I hated him most of all. I do wonder why that is, but a grudge is a grudge.

Then there was the little rodent and the plant. It was worth a bit of speculation why they had stayed in your group, and perhaps it was just out of sheer greed, or obligation. Their moral compasses seemed to rival your own, which was unexpected. They could have easily abandoned your crew as soon as it was putting them in far more danger than needed, but they did not. The rodent was spiteful, angry, and one could tell that from a few encounters that this was hiding more than a few insecurities. The plant was far too caring and docile to be an outright threat at first glance, but it was obvious that it was protective.

And finally, there was the infamous Destroyer. I wasn't surprised to see him on your side, considering the grudge he bared, although sometimes I suspect that he may have been a bit more of a burden than a help, considering the stupidity he committed on Xandar. 

I almost killed you then.

I didn't want to.

You couldn't tell. I didn't want you to tell. It was far too late for me to have any connection to you. We were on two separate paths, and that's why I couldn't take that offer to 'join you'. We had become far too different. Such a small amount of time, but it had changed you. It had changed you into another person, someone I didn't know. Someone whom I began to hate. I don't hate you, but then I do. I wouldn't be able to figure it all out. I wouldn't.

I'm not dead. I'm sure you've realized that by now. Am I planning to attack you once more? No. Not yet. Not until I have to. But I do wish that it wouldn't have to come to this. That you could stand by my side once more. 

It's not to be.

Do not die. I'd rather kill you than anyone else. I'm the one who's earned your death the most. Remember that.

And, as I'd like to have told you earlier...

I love you.

Goodbye.


End file.
